


You’ll be alright… right?

by plantsandbooks



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantsandbooks/pseuds/plantsandbooks
Summary: skam [skɑm] (noun).shame, disgrace.norwegian teen dramafollows a new main character. published in real-time."And if anything is wrong- You call me."
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Magnus Fossbakken/Vilde Lien Hellerud, William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre, Yousef Acar/Sana Bakkoush
Kudos: 25





	1. notes

This fic is set in 2019, so two years after SKAM season 4, however it will follow the calendar of 2021. As it’s set in 2019 Covid-19 will not exist in this fic.

This fic will be written in script form. This means you won’t know the characters inner thoughts, feelings or emotions, unless they show them on their face or speak them out.

Just like SKAM, this fic will be from the POV of the main only.

I have worked on this fic for months, I started writing it in November and I have had it in my head even longer; so please be kind. If you are unhappy with it and want to bitch about it please do so in DMs to your friends, but not to my face. Compliments, feedback and constructive criticism however are very welcome and even encouraged.

If you notice any typos, and there will be (English is not my first language), please point them out to me so I can fix them.  
Only Twitter (plantsandbooks_) will get the real time updates. AO3 will get bulk updates every couple of days/once a week.

This season will consist of 13 weeks (including a mid season break) and an “epilogue“.

The times and days of the week will be mentioned at the beginning of every scene as well.

In the next couple of weeks, leading up to the first scene I will be posting a “role call“ chapter. In this chapter I will introduce you to every character and I will also include a picture of how I envision them looking during this season. Please keep this in mind when characters post pictures on Instagram. It will be specified if it is a throwback.

Like I said this is set AFTER SKAM ended, however I will have to, for the lack of more resources, post pictures that a character might have already posted during SKAM Season 1-4, just roll with it.

The only instances timestamps should be ignored are for Instagram comments.

Sometimes I will mention songs that play over the scene or in the background, you do not have to listen to them; however if I mention them in the beginning of the scene it might help set the mood. I will include the link to a public playlist where I will add songs as they are mentioned in the fic once I make the playlist. Please be aware that some of the songs mentioned came out after 2019, just roll with it.

Remember this is for fun, it is not that deep. This is a work of fiction and I do not own the characters, the storylines however are all made up and written by myself the moment this fic starts.


	2. floorplans

evak's flat

kollektiv

! disclaimer: i know the kollektiv floor plan isn’t 100% accurate to SKAM, but trust me I tried my hardest to get it as close as possible.!


	3. role calls & spotify playlist

Thomas Hayes as William Magnusson

Herman Tømmeraas as Christoffer ’Chris’ Schistad

Carl Martin Eggesbø as Eskild Tryggvasson

Rakel Øfsti Nesje as Linn Larsen Hansen

Ina Svenningdal as Christina ’Chris’ Berg

Lisa Teige as Eva Kviig Mohn

Ulrikke Falch as Vilde Hellerud Lien

Josefine Frida Pettersen as Noora Amalie Sætre

Iman Meskini as Sana Bakkoush

Sacha Kleber Nyiligira as Mahdi Disi

David Stakston as Magnus Fossbakken

Marlon Valdés Langeland as Jonas Noah Vasquez

Adam Ezzari as Adam Malik

Mutasim Ahmed as Mutasim ’Mutta’ Tatouti

Cengiz Al as Yousef Acar

Simo Mohamed Elhbabi as Elias Bakkoush

Yousef Hjelde El Mofty as Mikael Øverlie Boukhal

Tarjei Sandvik Moe as Isak Valtersen

Henrik Holm as Even Bech Næsheim

[Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5PRU23ACnYZWxl6qWlBJEi?si=JGWcReaYTPiU9XAiRQ_iWA)


	4. TRAILER

All in one shot:

A black screen, [SAVAGE by SAM TINNESZ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5PRU23ACnYZWxl6qWlBJEi?si=IjPqI3C_T0SVxmf90CRo6Q) starts playing and, from left to right, MAGNUS, MAHDI, JONAS, ISAK, ESKILD, LINN, NOORA, WILLIAM, CHRIS S., EVA, CHRIS, VILDE, SANA, YOUSEF, ELIAS, MIKAEL, ADAM and MUTASIM are sitting together. Behind them there seems to be a long corridor, the end not visible. They are drinking, laughing. The song is playing over them, drowning out what they’re saying, but they are having a good time. ISAK gets up, people wave at him, he walks out of frame. People continue to have a good time, the camera pushes in, everyone still in frame apart from ISAK who has left. The music becomes louder. A loud bang. JONAS and MIKAEL turn around and look down the long corridor. MIKAEL gets up and starts running. JONAS watches him before getting up and starting to run as well. LINN nudges ESKILD and they get up and run down the corridor. There is a feeling of panic and chaos. The music continues to get louder MAGNUS looks after ESKILD and LINN before looking down the corridor, he gets up and runs too. This causes MAHDI to follow him. Music starts to become tenser.. louder. YOUSEF, ELIAS, ADAM and MUTASIM get up, run down the corridor. SANA, EVA, NOORA, CHRIS and VILDE scramble up and run after them followed by CHRIS S. and WILLIAM. People are screaming, but the music drowns out their noises. The camera pushes into the corridor, even though MIKAEL started running first it seems like he hasn’t moved far despite running as fast as he can. The corridor seems to stretch. The camera pushes past the GIRL SQUAD. Past YOUSEF, ELIAS, ADAM and MUTASIM. Everyone worried, panicked. The camera has caught up to MAHDI and MAGNUS before pushing past them. The corridor gets darker the further the camera pushes in, the end of the corridor still not visible. The camera moves faster, pushing past LINN and ESKILD and also JONAS. Finally, the camera also overtakes MIKAEL as it keeps flying down the, by now, pitch black corridor. Suddenly the camera slows down. Finally a tiny flashing, multicoloured neon light can be seen at the end of the corridor. There is a glass box sitting at the end of the corridor, visible whenever the light flashes. The camera pushes in towards the box and it seems to be that someone is in it but, the light is too hazy to make out who it is. The camera pushes closer. Now it’s clear enough to see that it is EVEN who is sitting inside the box with his eyes closed. People are still screaming, tense music. The camera seems to float through the glass and into the box. Suddenly. Quiet. Almost. All the noises from before seem muffled now. The camera zooms in onto EVEN’s face. His closed eyes show nei emotions. Suddenly, his eyes snap open. CUT TO BLACK. In thin yellow letters, all caps it says EVEN across the screen.

Coming Soon.


End file.
